The main objectives of Kentucky State University's MBRS program are: 1) to strengthen the quality of undergraduate training in health-related sciences; 2) to continue ongoing research activities in biomedical sciences for KSU student and faculty; and 3) to motivate undergraduates to pursue advanced training and careers in biomedical sciences. The above objectives will be achieved by involving students in the ongoing research dealing with the effect of hazardous metal compounds in causing chromosome alterations in cultured Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells. The enrichment activity students will be allowed to participate in the existing health-related research projects on the campus. The students will be encouraged to attend NIGMS/professional society meetings. These students will interact with the invited minority role model scientists. Additionally, these individuals will be strongly urged to participate in biomedical research ar nearby major institutions in the summer months.